Humans
Humanity 'is the group of living creatures part of the ''Homo Sapien ''species that inhabit the majority of Sk'Aa. They live in every region and continent in Sk'Aa. Their minds are much more developed, and they have rapidly colonized and urbanized a large sum of the land on Sk'Aa. Humans have comparatively enormous brains in comparison to their bodies, which allows them to utilize science and tools to their advantage. As the brain developed, it appeared to gained an inherent understanding of SEP energy. It's come to the point where humans, under certain training, can manipulate SEP. This is considerably useful for industry, entertainment, and combat. Humanity is consistently under attack from many sources, that of Biosachi, Monadi's forces, internal conflicts, and numerous tribes of [[Besachi|b'esachi]].' Humans are also considerably religious, numerous religions existing in humanity. Biology/Anatomy Humans, despite their radical differences in mind and psychology, are still considered animals. Most stand at heights ranging from 5 feet to 6 feet tall (Males standing at approximately 172 cm, females at 158 cm). Humans have inherent advantages over many threats on Earth because of the fact that humans have extremely powerful bodies, with such sheer potential for growth that humans undergoing intense training for decades can defend against numerous besachi abilities. Compared to other intelligent creatures that exist in the universe, humans have excellent resistances to environmental hazards such as cold and heat. They also are more resilient against toxins then other creatures. Humanity, like all other Terrestrial beings in the universe, have a seemingly unlimited amount of potential in training. While they may increase their strength in infinite means, the intensity of the training increases exponentially, in addition to upkeep training. Technology Humanity has advanced rapidly past all other creatures on earth because of its affinity for technology. Overall, human expansion and society are ruled by the '''Parachi Law. '''Because humans thirst for more land and resources, wartime is very common. The Parachi Law states that as offensive and defensive technology and magic techniques advance, weaponry switches from melee to ranged technology accordingly. As armor and vehicles become stronger then the ranged weaponry of the time, then it is almost automatic that armies switch to melee weaponry. Melee weaponry, especially swords, are never truly outdated, because intensive training can make their attacks superior to any armor. Warfare Humans, by nature, have a disposition towards war. Due to this, each era of humanity has a separate system of war. From -3000 and onward, military consisted of limited ranged weaponry and countless types of melee weapons. Approximately -1000 marked the invention of gunpoweder and basic firearms. Automatic weaponry improved and became a regular weapon in 100. Sk'Aa is rich, with thousands of different materials. Thanks to SEP manipulation different combinations of elements exists, armor consistently increases in strength. Offense and defense rarely match, as armor will always deflect a blow or the weapon will shatter the weapon. Ranged weaponry and melee weaponry varies in usage depending on the culture. Rha's culture revolves around melee weaponry, while Khala focuses on ranged weaponry, with enlisted besachi serving as the majority of their melee troops. Malan armies vary greatly, due to the different terrains and areas that the people live in. Even as vehicles become popular, they are never used by any military forces, due to their strong hold on preserving old-fashioned warfare of infantry and cavalry. Robotics becomes popular in 2500, and is integrated by 2519 into military ranks. Technology transcends ammunition-based firearms, as plasma is controlled and gauss technology is miniaturized. Diffusal Armor is invented to counteract plasma weaponry. Above all, human potential overpowers weaponry if the training is satisfactory. As 3000 comes around, space technology begins to popularize. Laser weaponry is seen as a substitute for plasma weaponry, as it has more versatility in space. Unprecedentedly large space stations are built, with even larger barges. Combat in space almost inevitably ends in a return to the old forms of combat. Opposing barges forcefully dock each other, and combat ensues as if on terrain. Humanity is always is always in danger of eradication, be it by other humans, Anachrons, malevolent besachi, or Biosachi. Because of this, humanity adapts to major dangers technologically, be it through amputation and augmentation, rapidly researching new weaponry, or by full-fledged training. History Humanity begun as numerous many small tribes. Countless significant tribes can be named through legend, but the first written documentations of human history begun in -3000. '-3000 to -1000: 2 major tribes emerged from the wartimes, known as Khala and Rha, forming city-states. An unknown tribe existed at this time as well, and attempted to build into a city-state. Khala joins many tribes together diplomatically, adding onto its territory. The Church of Humanity, Kwam'Ki is founded in Khala by around -2300. Cannons and gunpowder saw its first uses sometime in this millennium. '-999 to 100: '''Khala grows larger, expanding outward to the border of the Bedlam Forest, a dangerous forest to the south. Rha grows slowly by diplomatic means as well as colonizing land. Besachi tribes began to combine, becoming the city-state of Wana. The Mountain Breakers, nomads of the far North settle in the mountains. In Age 0, Kwam'Ki is split into the Kapela'Besachi or Besachi'Kasabor, caused by the Kwamian Riots, a period of heavy violence instigated by heresies of the Church. '''135 to 260: '''The Mountain Breakers create a city-state named Mala. Khala expands north, but has political tension with Mala, leading to a war. Rha continues to expand outward, with major disputes of land with Wana, leading to the Saba of the Plains, a horrendous, bloody war between Humanity and Besachi. The Biosachi establish a city-state in the Bedlam Forest, known as the Bedlama. Rha cruhses Wana, forcing the besachi onto apartheid camps. The 2 last major tribes, Mora and Sina, struggle to survive, facing attacks from Bedlama, Khala, and Rha. '''300-500: '''Khala, Rha, and Mala establish their major borders, calling their lands countries rather then city-states. Khala changes its name to Khala-Si, and Mala becomes Mala-Si, Mala calling it's capital Mala-nasi. The Besachi Revolution occurs, causing one of the largest wars in history, between Rha and the besachi of the nation. War is considered between Khala-Si and Mala-Si over borders, and Rha wages war on Khala-Si. The Biosachi city-state crumbles, and becomes numerous tribes, each with different genetic traits. The first guns are developed, black powder rifles. Mysterious technology appears all over Sk'Aa, marking the start of the Anachron's presence. '''530-600: '''Primus Dulahan is created, and leads the besachi troops to the plains bordering the capital of Rhala. Primus uses his Astronomical Trump Card, causing energy waves from a nearby star system to strike the plains. 4 million besachi died, and 5 million humans died, severely irradiating the location struck, marking the creation of The Dead Plains. Rhala surrenders, and soon Primus is murdered by Garnek Valka in a duel. Khala-Si and Mala-Si continue fighting, with the now-bankrupt Rhala beginning to take debts from Mala-Si. The Monadi begins to capture Besachi in the south of Khala-Si. More advanced weaponry is created, with magazine-based rifles. Stainless Steel is mass-produced in Khala-Si. '''620-670': The first fossil fuel machinery is created, a coal-powered drill and a coal-powered mechanical lift. Khala-Si intensifies the war, as numerous besachi are employed to kill political figures in Mala-Si. Rhala begins a metal-recycling program to rebuild its army. Rhala begins heavy research on fossil fuel technology. Khala-Si begins pushing into Mala-Si's territory. 694-750: '''Mala's political head, Kristus Ala'khi is assasinated by Renak Kerrus, and a coup d'etat is initiated, Renak beginning a dictatorial state. Mala-Si's former multarchy members are executed, and Renak seizes the government's military, pushing back on Khala-Si's government. '''760-800: Rhala begins using coal to power engines, creating the first experimental cars and boats. The Anachrons appear in great number, on the border of Rhala and Khala-Si. Khala-Si begins losing numerous decisive battles, and pulls back from Mala-Si. The Anachrons establish a capital, Stikkes, on Rhala's territory. 800-810: '''Mala-Si conquers numerous Khalan cities, using new espionage methods by Renak's successor, Shu Kerrus II, his son. Rhala's army is ravaged by bizarre, powerful weaponry by the Anachrons. Besachi are conscripted into Rhala's army for the first time, their abilities seen as helpful against the threats. Rhala discovers oil in the south, and begins oil engine research. Khala-Si develops coal engines. Rhala recovers from its economic troubles, and begins creating a new government, an apocracy. '''860-900: Khala-Si surrenders to Mala-Si, with a death count of 700 million on Khala-Si's side, 500 million on Mala-Si's side. Remar Kemma, the leader of Mala-Si at the time, is assasinated. With no heirs, the dictatorial government is disputed. Rhala retreats from the Anacrons, granting them land. Stikkes expands, creating a massive base of inpenetrable steel. 901-910: Mala-Si's government collapses into feudalism. 950-1000: Rhala creates the first electrical system, using oil to power the lights. Cars are more efficiently built using oil factories, and are mass produced. Khala and Mala-Si's feudal states follow soon after. 1010: Mala-Si's states are united under Chaka Julium, a foreign expert of war. He appoints 300 advisers, calling the government the Vacant Throne. Mala-Si is left with the new name Ferrala. Chaka Julium leaves the continent for the south. 1014: Ferrala's new Corpocracy government is instilled. holding its first elections. Urium Kaldin takes the Vacant Throne. '''1050: '''Rhala makes its first missile system. Khala-Si begins a nationwide research project on the Arcanum, as the Forbidden Book becomes more popular.